I'm rose the skeleton
by roseneko2000
Summary: Sans and pap have a little sister named rose hope you all enjoy
1. Chapter 1

i don't like writing these, but this one is gonna be needed. i have no clue what gender frisk is ok. I'm gonna call them a girl for the story to make it easier on everyone if anyone knows if frisk is a girl or boy let me know. thank you for looking at my book hope you enjoy first chapter coming soon. and sorry i have to start a story with a a/


	2. my first pta meeting

Roses POV  
 _ **~the man's back again~**_ I thought. "How are you experiment #3" he asked me. I went to a corner and huddled into myself. "Oh my, this won't do get up #3" he said. I did so slowly "s-s-s-sir" I said scared. "Now since it's been a year since I made you, going to see how much you've grown" he said. _**~oh great**_ ~ I thought hey when he made me along with my brothers he made us grow fast so I look to be five. Also when he did that my attitude grew fast too. I nodded "sir can I meet my brothers" I asked curiously . He shook his head. Just then an alarm sounded. He took off running leaving the door open. I looked into the Hall to see everyone gone. I took a step out then blasted a hole in the wall. When I did I stepped into a garden the first thing I saw was a flower on a bush that is seen in the man's mind it's called a rose. The flower was pink like my hair and eyes. _**~I'm no longer experiment #3~**_ I thought to myself _ **~I'm rose now~**_ I decided. I ran soon I saw two boys in the same clothes as me. I walked up to them. They looked at me curiously. "Hi I was experiment #3" I smiled "are you too experiment #'s1+2" I asked. They nodded. "Well have you picked names for yourselves" I asked my older brothers. They nodded the taller one said "Papyrus" the shorter one said "Sans" I nodded to them. "I'm now rose". We smiled to each other " now we're a family " we said at the same time. We laughed.  
Time skip years later  
I woke up two the sun on my face. I walked down stairs to eat I saw frisk heading off to school. Sans had a couple of hours till the PTA meeting. "Hey sansy" I said he turned with his glasses taped to the sides of his skull. "Yeah sis" he said I giggled. "Can I go with you to the PTA meeting" I asked. I had just got my degree in childcare online. Sans shrugged "why not" he said "but watch out for Linda and Helen" he warned. I nodded "if they mess with me can I dunk on them" I asked excitedly. He nodded "and I would back you up" he smiled "now go get ready". I nodded and went upstairs. I put on my pink hoodie and purple tights and pink skirt. I brushed my pink hair and pulled it into low pigtails. I walked downstairs to see pappy cooking " hey pap" I greeted "may I have some" I asked. "Of course little sis" pappy smiled. He passed me a plate. I ate it moaning at the taste pappy's the best cook. Soon I finished "thanks bro, that was awesome" I said. Just then sans came in "ready to go guys" he asked. We both nodded. We walked out the door, to the school. We walked to the meeting room. Some girls came up to us "really you too another monster" she asked. I rolled my eyes as the other two laughed. "Oh hello you three must be Linda, Helen, and David am I right" I asked as politely as possible. They nodded "well I would call you single, but that would be a insult to single people now wouldn't it" I said "bit really ID really like it if you'd leave my family alone" I said. There's mouths dropped "oh, and BTW I'm sans and Papyrus's little sister rose, now next time I hear any of you bad-mouthing my niece my brothers or anyone else in my family" I glared at them one of the centers of my eye sockets glowed pink "you won't know what hit you" I said. Then another women came up "hello I'm Donna what's the drama here" she asked. I turned to her "stop being fake" I said smirking at her face. "Oh and, yes I can read your minds". There's eyes widened " oh David if only your mother could hear your thoughts you'd be eating soap by now " i giggled as all there mouths dropped open. they waked away thinking about frisk "oh and girls, stop calling my niece a freak" I smirked as they walked faster away from the PTA meeting dragged on and on. I smiled when it was over. I waved to frisk on our way out of the building.


End file.
